The First Tattoo
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: "What'd I say?" Hiccup pleaded. Somehow, he'd managed to piss off the only girl that ever mattered to him. How can you make something up to a viking? Poor Hiccup didn't want to face the answer. *R&R Peeps!* *rated T for pain, and being a viking.*
1. Chapter 1

"Guys! Check this out!" Snotlout yelled as he ran into the mead hall.

"What?" Hiccup asked shyly. He still wasn't completely used to hanging out with his new 'friends'.

"My burn!"

"Why are you showing off a burn?" Astrid asked, leaning against the wall, looking very scary while doing so.

"Because, it's shaped like a scull!" he said, as if it was just common knowledge.

"how'd you do that?" Fishlegs asked, amazed at the marvel.

"I burnt it in with hot metal!"

"so, you branded yourself?" Astrid asked, knowing she could catch him off guard.

"well, when you put it like that..."

"That has got the be the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Shut up! That is totally awesome, man!" Tuffnut yelled in return.

'Great, now the twins are arguing...' Hiccup though, 'once they started, there was no stopping them.'

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What'd I say?" Hiccup asked in vain. Using his dry, witty humor, he had somehow offended Astrid.

"oh, you know!" she yelled, turning away. She stormed off into the woods, and Hiccup desisted not to follow. She seemed really mad.

"Crap." he mumbled, sitting down on the ground next to Toothless. The dragon purred softly next to him.

"I don't get it either, bud. Chicks are just weird..." he said, trying to comfort the dragon, and more or less himself.

()()()()()(()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_ "Where've ya been?" Gobber asked as Hiccup entered the forge, "we've been all kindsa backed up withoutcha!"

Hiccup jumped as a dented shield was thrown at him.

"How are people breaking their weapons, when we aren't even fighting anything?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

"well, we are still vikings. War-less, none the less, but still vikings." Gobber, looking frazzled from the days past work, replied.

"and um, I was, out.." Hiccup mumbled, answering his mentor, and boss' question.

"out where?"

"out and about. Sorry I was late, it won't happen again..."

Hiccup began sharpening a sward.

"it happens." Gobber mumbled in return, as he wondered into the back.

"so, did you hear about 'Lout's burn?" Hiccup asked, in a sad attempt to make conversation.

"aye! I helped with that burn!"

"you did!" he returned, sarcastically. He then looked down, realizing that he had done the same thing that had gotten his potential girl-friend mad, again.

"I sure did! And did a pretty fair job if I do say so myself, and I do!"

"okay?" He whispered, beginning to work on a different sward. The large, blond-haired man turned and looked out the window. There, as clear as a picture, sat Astrid, petting Stormfly, clearly hurt.

"What's wrong with yer girl-friend?" he asked the boy.

"m-my girl-friend?"

Hiccup still wasn't one hundred percent sure about using those terms, especially after their fight.

"Astrid." Gobber replied blankly.

"oh, um, I don't know what I said, but she's mad at me..."

"What'd ya do at fer?"

"I didn't do anything, I don't think..."

"ye don't think?"

"um, correction, I don't know." he said laying the sward he was currently working on down, and started banging the dents out of a shield, and not doing a very good job. He may have killed the red death, but he was still really puny. "How can I make it up to her?"

"Try flowers! All girls like flowers!"

"um, okay! I'll find some after work!"

A smile spread across Hiccup's face as he hurried to finish his work.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

**so guys! How's that? I hope you liked it, cause writing for Gobber is realy fun, and I really want to do more! Please Review! **

**Also, let's play a game, shall we! This game will be, 'Whoever can guess what Hiccup said to make Astrid mad gets a waffle, game!' **

**There are no right or wrong answers, so get them in, and you will be rewarded a waffle. See, here it is! ('#') I'm holding it for you! It really wants to be your virtual waffle! Send in your answers, and let it's little waffle dreams come true! Please people! Review me your answers, thoughts, or even what you ate for breakfast! I really like hearing from you guys! Thanks - Lightisthekey14 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I have finally desisted to get off my lazy butt and write this chapter! First, I want to give a shout out to a couple of people who reviewed anonymously. Don't worry people, you still get your waffle!**

**Adam: your answer was very popular, and since you where the first one to answer with that answer you get *drum roll * a waffle and a smiley face! Here ya go! ('#') and :-) !**

**Francesva: I liked your answer. It was original, and full of life, and for that, you get... A Waffle! Here ya go! ('#') ! it has just been dying to be your waffle! **

**Thanks for reading this horribly long authors note, and on with the story!**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()**

Hiccup stumbled into the forge the next morning.

"How'd it go fer ye?" Gobber asked, fingering over an ax.  
>"Well, lets just say, Astrid doesn't like flowers." Hiccup replied, his voice more nasally than usual. Gobber looked up and noticed Hiccup with two black eyes, and his nose sitting crookedly on his face.<p>

'She must hate flowers!' he thought.

"She somehow thought flowers insulted her 'toughness'," Hiccup mumbled as he began to sharpen a sward, "she was so mad it even scared Toothless!"

"Where is he anyhow?"

It was very unusual to see the boy away from his dragon, even when he was at work. It amassed Gobber that Hiccup could have kept him a secret for that long. It seems like he can't stand to be away from him for five minuets any more.

"ggggrrrroooopppp..." Toothless growled from outside. It was clear that he had heard their whole conversation.

"oh."

"Hey guys!" Hiccup yelled, running, well, more like stumbling, into the mead hall for his lunch break.

"Hey!" the all replied.

"so, where's Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"uh, probably out with Stormfly, again." Fishlegs replied.

"uh, thanks Legs." he said as he turned to Snotlout, "You've still got that burn?"

"heck yeah! That sucker's scarred! It's forever!"

"um, cool?"

"You should get one Hiccup! It would sure help you look more vikingish!" Fishlegs added in. Hiccup pondered this. It would be cool. He thought about it, until he had a better idea than any he had thought of all week.

"Ya know what? I will! See you guys later!"

He ran out of the hall, completely forgetting to eat.

"Hey! Are you going to eat t-" Fishlegs asked, though it was too late, "well, I guess I'll just have to help myself then..."

"nope! I call it!" Tuffnut yelped.

"no way! I totally call it!" Ruffnut yelled in counter.

"aawww..." Fishlegs mumbled as he surrendered his small friend's food.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was now at the forge.

"Done wit lunch all ready?" the large man asked.

"oh, lunch... um no! Could you help me with a burn?"

"a burn? Why would ye wan a burn?"

"to make up to Astrid! She'll love it!"

"How do ye plan tu make up tu Astrid we a burn?"

"You'll see! I'll draw out the design, and you burn it! Okay?"

"fine, fine..."

Hiccup pulled out a notebook and began to work on the design. He went through about twenty different designs before concluding with a final. His ending design ended up as a human heart, squishy and bloody, with a 'A' for Astrid on it.

"done! You think you can burn this in for me?"

"well," Gobber looked down at the drawing, "it'll take ye a long bit 'o time, and it'll hurt like crap, but I ken do it fer ye."

Hiccup sighed. Even though that's gonna hurt, he knew it was worth it.

"When do ye want it done?"

"As soon as possible."

"so, right now?"

"yeah, right now..."

He sat down on a table.

"ye sure ye wan ta do is?"

"yeah. This _has_ to work! I can't stand Astrid mad at me!"

"okay, ready?"

"ready!"

Hiccup yelped and bit down on his lip as the long hot metal clung to his flesh.

**()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Oh yes! A cliff hanger! I know I'm evil! Just kidding of course,but still... so, how was that? It's starting to get to the pain!**

**Okay! Now we're gonna play another game! This one is called 'the Try and guess Astrid's reaction to Hiccup's burn game', game! Try and guess how Astrid reacts, and win a bunny! Yes, a bunny! There are no wrong answers, so start sending them in! Here's the bunny! **() ()  
>(0.0)<br>(_._)) **See! He really wants to be your bunny! Send in your answers, and he can be your today (omg I feel like I'm on a info-martial)! Thanks for reading! Please review! It really means a lot to hear from you guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys, since it's typing Tuesday, I've decided to type for once! Rare, huh? Before I'll let you read, there's something I need to take care of. Anonymous reviews! First goes to 'Adam'! Good answer, and thanks for the review! Here's your bunny!**

**() ()  
>(0.0)<br>(_._) **

**Next off, 'Francesva ', Wow! You gave me a whole scene, you over-achiever! Good job! For that, you get a bunny! Here ya go! **

**() ()  
>(0.0)<br>(_._) **

**Go! Dress him like a Night Fury, and be happy!**

**Okay, whew, now on with the story!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()**

'It can't be much longer,' Hiccup thought, tapping his fingers quickly on the table that he sat on.

"Hang in ere little man, it be almost done!" Gobber reassured him, seeing the terrible look on the small viking's face.

"I should hope so!"

In what seemed like forever later, it was done. Gobber pulled the hot metal away from his flesh, and Hiccup couldn't be more relieved.

"Does it look okay?" he asked cautiously, afraid to look at the throbbing mark on his right arm.

"Well, I think at looks mighty tough!"

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness..."

He was terribly afraid that it would look lame, or girly, and that would have just been the end of the world! After a moment, he worked up the courage to look.

"Gobber," he said in the best serious tone he could muster, "I love it! It's by far the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

If you looked at it, you wouldn't be able to tell if the blood was real, or part of the design. He was so sure Astrid would love it. He poked it gently, and quickly jerked his hand away in shock. That sucker hurt.

"can I go show Astrid?" he asked.

"you have ten minuets! Luck!"

"thank you Gobber! You are the best!" Hiccup yelled as he ran out the door, and into town to find his love.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Astrid!" he shouted in her direction. Finding her had probably taken up half of his time.

"What is wrong with you? Do you want to die, boy?"

'Well, she's still mad,' Hiccup thought.

"No, I uh, I'm sorry Astrid!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for saying, uh, whatever I said, so I did something to make it up!"

"You don't even know what you did, do you?"

"that's not important, I just-"

"You don't even know what you did?"

"no, but, Astrid just look!" Hiccup begged, as he showed her the side of his arm. "I got a burn for you Astrid Hofferson! I love you!"

"You. Stupid. Boy. Why would you do that?"

"You don't like it?"

"No! You hurt yourself, stupid!"

She punched his arm and began to walk away, muttering things such as "stupid" or "freak".

"Oh! Mother!" Hiccup yelped as he grabbed at his arm. Astrid had just enough since to punch him right on his still very sore burn.

**()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**And that's all you get for now, cause I'm cool like that! So, let's play another game, shall we? **

**This game will be called, "The how will Hiccup make it up to Astrid again game" game! There are no right or wrong answers, so send them in! Oh, and I'm sure you want a prize, right? Well this go round you get a rose! Here it is! Think about how cool your rose will be this romantic season! He hates being alone, so let him be your little rose, and help his dreams come true. Here he is, waiting!**

**}-;-'- - **

**Review peeps! Peace! -Lightisthekey14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm updating this story early, because you people are being awesome with reviews! Does anybody know what time it is? That's right! Anonymous review prizes time! **

**First off, ****Adam; You must know a lot about girls. Most guys can't figure that out. You made a good point, and for that, you get a rose! Here ya go! }-;-'- - enjoy!**

**Next, my dear over-achiever, Francesva, for giving me a whole scene, again, well, sadly you still just get a rose. But enjoy this rose! All he has been talking about is how he wants to be your rose! Treat him well. }-;-'- -**

**Thank everyone for reviewing, it just makes my day. Now, on with the story!**

**()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()()(()()())**

"hey Gobber..." Hiccup mumbled sadly as he entered the forge.

"What'd she say bout't?"

"um, I heard a couple of 'stupids', a couple of 'freaks', and well, let's just say she didn't like it..."

"at's a shame! It be a mighty fine burn!"

"yeah. Now that I think about it, that was a stupid idea."

"stupid er not, you still have work tu do! Swards don't sharpen emselves!"

"um, Gobber?"

"hm?"

"can I have a few days off?"

"why?"

"I'm gonna, um, I've got an idea, and- and-"

"boy, don't hurt yerself," Gobber places his hand on the hyperventilating boy's shoulder, "if yu really need it ye can have some time off."

Hiccup looked up into the big blond man's eyes.

"you have three days." he said sternly.

"Thank you Gobber! You are the best boss, mentor, teacher, ever!" he yelped as he flew out the door, ran right past Toothless, and exploded into the shed behind his house. Toothless had never seen his hatchling run so fast in all his life, especially with one leg.

"mmmerrrp!" The dragon gurgled as the whirlwind of a boy flew past.

"Hey Toothless meet me at home later, okay? I've really got to work on this! I'veonlygotthreedays!"

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiccup had done some crazy things, but this time Stoik was beginning to be concerned. His son hadn't come out of the shed for hours, and every few minuets he would hear a band, or a clank, followed by a "Crap!" or, "Stupid fire!", or even, "Dangit! Dangit all to heck!".

Stoik didn't know what to think.

"son! You need to go to bed!" He bellowed, hiding all concern from his voice.

"Hang on! I have to finish this wiring!"

'wiring?' the older man questioned to himself, 'what the heck?'.

Stoik waited, then tried again, and again, still getting the same response. He tried one final time, before he would force him to bed with brute force. No response. That was over the line. No one would dare be that disrespectful to the chief of the tribe! The large man burst through the back door, and into the shed.

"Hiccup?" he called angrily. No response. He looked around the room, finding no Hiccup, but a mass under a tarp, with a 'DO NOT TOUCH!' sign written sloppily on the top.

He looked down, and at his feet lay the boy.

'He must have worked himself to sleep' the man thought, letting a slight smile grace his features. He lay a cloth lying near by on his small son, and went to bed himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning, the viking chief woke to familiar bangs and clanks, a silence, then a "Oh please work! Come on! You have to work!", followed by a rather distasteful explosion.

"crap..." then shuffling, "back to the drawing board...". More clanks and bangs, just like yesterday. Stoik just shook his head, and began busing himself with this and that.

Hiccup, on the other hand, had just about his fill of mechanics.

"ya know what? This is just sick! There's no way this'll work, is there?" he plead to no one, "I just had this idea to mess with myself, didn't I? This is- Oh well, I see the problem!"

He then limped over to a stray wire he must have looked over yesterday, re-attached it, and began working on another part he deemed "wrong".

Toothless lay on the ground, outside the shed, bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do with his rider working like this. Maybe he would go to Fishlegs. He was nice, and always had food.

'yes, that's what I'll do,' the dragon thought, 'I'll just go spent the morning at Fishlegs''

**()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()**

**Oh! Toothless twist! I always love a story in a story! So, I'm gonna cut to the chase today, we're gonna play another game! This game will be called, "the how long will it take Hiccup to realize Toothless is gone game" game! I know you know, but I'll remind you anyways, there are no wrong answers, so start sending them in (that's getting kind of old. I need a new catch phrase, oh well.) ! I'm sure you want a prize though, so this time, I'm offering a fish *****)))-{**** ! It's a viking specialty, and can be yours today, all you have to do is review! Also, if you missed out on answering the previous questions, you can still answer them for prizes! It's not too late! Thanks for reading! You all rock! -LightIsTheKey14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! I am so sorry for not posting sooner, but I was struck with terrible writers block! Well, I guess it's an occupational hazard. So, here ya go! Also, I was told to give a fish to Francesva. Here you are! *)))-{ ! Enjoy this Viking delicacy while you read! Peace!**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

His hair stood strait up on his head, and his hands shook erratically. He, at this point, could be easily mistaken for a mad man, in which some could argue he was. He had not been out of the shed, (except for the occasional bathroom break) in three days. Hiccup noticed light shining through the window, and figured that his three days was up.

"oh trout... work... Crap! I've got work!" he shouted to no one in particular as the realization hit him. He quickly adjusted his prosthetic until it was a little less uncomfortable, and crammed his good foot into his boot, before running out the door. He was just one piece away from finishing his project. Just a few more tweaks, and Astrid would forgive him. Just a little more...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Toothless curled up at Fishlegs' feet and purred softly, explaining to the large boy that his own rider was too busy for him.  
>"You hungry?" Fishlegs asked, completely misunderstanding the dragons crooning.<p>

"mmmeeerrrppp..."

"no, that's okay. I'm for once not hungry either."

He stroked the dragon's back, and flipped through the new, re-made, dragon manual, written by Hiccup himself. He had given Fishlegs it for his birthday a few months ago.  
>"where's Hiccup? I haven't seen him in forever."<p>

"gggrooopp!" Toothless gurgled in response.

"oh, I get it now. You're mad at Hiccup, aren't you?"

"nnnneeeebbhhh!"

"well, you know, him and Astrid have been fighting and whatever. He's probably just distracted."

"ttttuuuubbbbjjjj..."

"you reolise, I don't speak dragonise, right?"

"ggghhhheeerr..."

"yeah, yeah."

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()

Hiccup ran through the street, and into the forge.

"Gobber!"

"hm? Oh, finally thunk to showed up, eh?"

"yeah, but... I've lost Toothless!"

"what?"

".Toothless.! I haven't seen him all day!"

"alright, calm yerself dow'. How long's it been since ye seen 'im?"

"um... three days?"

"and, how long ave ye been out o' work?"

"three days."

"and how long'v you been locked up in at ol' shed o' yours?"

"how did you know about that?"

"Yer father has been all kinsa worried! He came in here askin' me what to do wit' ya!"

"oh, well... can I-"

"go search fer yer dragon, and make at up to Astrid while yer at it! I don't want to be hearin any more complaints from yer father!"

"Thank you Gobber! You're the best!"

"I know..."

()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()

Astrid took a ax, and through it hard at a tree, causing it to tremble and crack. She hadn't heard from Hiccup in three days! Three days! Was he ignoring her? Was he avoiding her? Was he just that stupid? She would have forgiven him the second day! Men baffled her.  
>"Toothless!"<p>

The shout rang down the street. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Hiccup, shouting in every alley for his dragon. Toothless hadn't been around in the three days either. She had just assumed that he was with Hiccup, but maybe she had been wrong. But, she wouldn't help him. She had to teach him a lesson.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()(())()()()()()()()**

**There you have it! Sorry if that was a little short, but like I said, writers block. Major. So, how about we play a game? This time, our game will be called, " the 'Will Astrid help Hiccup find Toothless game',"game. There are no right or wrong answers, so send them in! Thanks for your participation in the other games, and reading this far! Peace! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa, sorry this took so long guys, I'm just now coming out of my writers-block. This chapter, I'm hoping, should make up for my not writing in so long. It has a twist! So, lets go on to anonymous reviews! **

**Francesva; No scene? That's fine, I'm glad you liked the fish! Home-work, *shivers *, I hate the stuff! I made the mistake of not offering a prize this time, my bad, so I'll reward you with, a smiley face! *XD (it has a hat! Lol) Thanks!**

**Adam: No need to cuss, lol, I'll make Hiccup feel plenty guilty for leaving out his poor little dragon! Good idea, but I went a different way with this chapter, (I'm just making this up as I go along!), things can't have gone over that easily... mwahaha! Oh, and here's your smiley,&:D (it has cool hair!) **

**Now, on with the story! Peace! **

**)()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()()())())(()**

"Toothless! Toothless, buddy! This is ridiculous! I've now managed to loose a dragon not once, but twice!"

Hiccup was now trudging through the woods, shouting in stray hope that he could find his dragon.

"Tooth-"

Hiccup dropped face forward onto the snow-covered ground, his good foot twisted sideways beside the rock that had tripped him. All was black.

)()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()(()()())()

Hiccup moaned as the world came back into view.

"uuuggghhh..."

He felt the ground underneath him. Was that ground? No, that was far to soft to be ground. It was... a bed. His bed.

"What the crap?" he questioned, sitting up and running his fingers through his, long, hair? He hadn't had hair that long since he was seven! He quickly sprang out of bed, and shivered as the cold wood of the floor touched his feet.

"oh crap, oh crap!" he exclaimed. He looked down at both of his legs.

"I'm dead. I fell and died."

"Hiccup?" came a voice that he hadn't heard in ages. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Mom!"

Hiccup ran to his mother and was scooped up into a hug.

"Hiccu', what's wrong?"

"mom..."

"It's okay, I'm right here. It's okay..."

"But- but, mom-"

"sshh. Come on, get ready. We need to meet your father at the main hall."

"I-"

"Go on, sweetie."

Hiccup stopped trying to get in a word, and began to get dressed.

'This is so messed up,' he thought to himself as eh crept down the stairs.

"Tooth-, oh yeah..." he remembered, straying from his usual habit of tackling his best friend in the mornings.

"What was that, Hiccu'?"

"oh, nothing."

"You ready?"

"um..."

"Nervous about the meeting today?"

"There's a meeting today?"

"Yes dear, you get to help your father, remember?"

"uh, yeah..."

"Come on, we don't want to be late, do we?" she asked, scooping his small, seven-year-old, form up.

"mmooommm..."

"aw," she put him back down, "too big for hugs?"

"Nooo..."

Hiccup loved hugs from his mother more than anything, but considering she was dead, he found it more than disturbing.

"Okay then, lets go!"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Son!" Stoik shouted over the uproar of vikings, "You're late!"

"uh, yeah... sorry..."

"Quite alright! I don't know one timely viking here on Berk!"

The large chief laughed to himself, "Come, sit!"

Hiccup sat in a chair beside his father. He glanced around the room. There was Gobber and Spinelout, arguing in the corner. Tuffnut senior was drunk in the back, along with another third of the men. And there where the other kids, just a tad older than himself. Ruffnut and Astrid where boasting about how far they could throw a knife. Tuffnut and Fishlegs where having a burping contest, Tuffnut seemingly winning. Snotlout was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, giving Hiccup a death glare. _He_ wanted to be the one in the chair beside the chief. _He_ wanted to be in charge. Not Hiccup, the weak. Hiccup the useless. Hiccup was no chief, no viking, but a worthless know-it-all! Or, at least in his older cousin's opinion.

Hiccup had always thought that was an odd combination. Useless, and a know-it-all. And clumsy. Don't forget clumsy.

"Alright!" boomed Stoik, "Let the meeting begin!"

He nudged Hiccup roughly in the ribs, "take notes, son, this is how you chief a tribe!"

"yeah, sure..."

Hiccup watched intensely as various vikings argued about this that and the other.

Why was he here? This felt so familiar...

**)()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()()()**

**Okay! Gash, this is one messed up story, huh? You know it! Wanna know why? Because it came out of my messed up little brain, that's why! Sooo... game time! Here goes! This game will be called, "So, what's the deal with Hiccup? Is he dead, or what?, Game" game. Send in your thoughts, and or opinions, and win a space ship! (a Klingon bird of pray, for all those Trekkies out there! Lol) **

**/-  
>[}=0<br>\- **

**With this, conquiring the galaxy should be really easy! So, Please review! Thanks for reading! Peace- LightIsTheKey14.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there people! Wuz up? **

**Wammy: Nothin... **

**Me: Oh, that sucks... People, meet Wammy, our new co-host person thingy!**

**Wammy: Hi?**

**Me: yeah, hi. So, we have 1, count it, 1 anonymous review! From Adam! So, here goes!**

**Adam, thanks for the review! It means a lot! You know, I was gonna use that, Astrid kicking Hiccup's _dead_ butt thing, but I decided against it. I have a plan! Um.. here's your Klingon bird of Prey! Are you a trekky? I am! Lol **

**/-  
>[}=0<br>\- **

**Now, go conquer the **galaxy!** XD**

**Wammy: Can we get on with the story now?**

**Me: no.**

**Wammy: how bout now?**

**Me: Wait for it... Now!**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(()()()())()()())**

He would kill for someone to talk to. Boredom began to strike, and he began to wonder why he was there. If he, Hiccup, was really dead. If this was what death was like. How nice it was to have both legs, and not have the scars his past had placed on him.

"Hiccup! What do ya' say?"

"Hm?"

"What'ya say, boy?"

"Um... I'm baffled. What's the question again?" Hiccup replied, doing his best to act like he was paying attention to his father, and the rest of the meeting.

"What should we do about the Bog-Burglar attacks?"

"Um... fight like men?"

"Aye! Good answer, my boy! We fight like men, and we fight well!"

Hiccup sighed in relief.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The meeting was finally over, and Hiccup gasped at the fresh, outside air. Lots of Vikings in a small place made a person want to pass out.

The small boy lowered his head in thought. He had realized, that if he were stuck here, he would have to wait another seven years to find his best friend. Assuming that things would still go in the order they had before. In all the commotion, Hiccup had completely forgotten how evil, absolutely horrible, the other children of Berk where to him all of his life.

Snotlout then approached the boy, and Hiccup fell into his old habits. He automatically crumpled into a ball on the ground, his arms around his head, safe-locked.

"Hey, Useless!" Snotlout jeered, picking up a rock and preparing to throw it, "Dance!"

The rock hit on target, and blood came from the spot on the small boy's back. With his hands still over his head, he ran away from his tormentor, and back to his house.

"Gah," he slumped in a ball once again, "Toothless... Astrid..."

Tears streamed down his too-small face. This whole thing had been about her, the only girl that had ever mattered to him. Now, by the looks of things, it was too late to do anything either. He just wanted to get back.

"Hiccu'?"

Hiccup looked up.

His mother was standing over him with caring eyes.

"Mom, I shouldn't be here,"

"Sure you do, Sweetie, this is your home."

"No, I-I- you're dead!" Now he was shivering.

She slumped beside him.

"I know, I know..."

"I'm serious!"

He wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve, and looked into her eyes.

"So am I. Sweetie, you are this close to being dead."

She held her fingers a centimeter apart to make her point.

"What?"

"You need to wake up, Honey."

"How? I am awake!"

"No, right now, you're lying on the forest floor, bleeding to death. Hiccu' I love you. Please, wake up. It's not your time. You need to go back to the village."

"How, may I ask, do I do that?"

"Breathe."

Hiccup breathed loudly through his mouth.

"... it didn't work..."

"It's okay Sweetie. Try talking."

"I am talking."

"Just do it, Honey. It's for your better good."

"I'm trying!"

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()(()()()()()**

**What will happen next, no body knows!**

**Wammy: I know!**

**Me: you don't count**. **So! Um... Game time! Here's the game! It's the "Will anyone on Berk believe Hiccup when he tells them about that game?" game! Send in your thoughts and answers, please, and win a secret agent!**

**_(!) **

**. .**

**Isn't that epic! Please review! It makes my day! XD Thanks for reading! I don't own Httyd! -LightIsTheKey14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back! Now, I'm sorry if that last chapter was off-topic a little bit, but I'll try to get it back. I've finally got an ending worked out! Don't worry, there's still a few more chapters to go! Lol, so should we get to anonymous reviews?**

**Wammy: No, I'm eating a freakin' cake.**

**Me: I don't care. Review time!**

**Wammy: We got one from Adam...**

**Me: Good! I gots it!**

**Adam, thanks for the review! Yeah, Astrid would not be happy! Lol, so here's your thingy... **

**_(!) **

. .

**Not nearly as cool as I thought it would be...**

**Wammy: It looks like my cousin, Frank...**

**Me: M'kay! Story time! XD**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())**

"I'm trying!"

The shout rang through the woods. Hiccup felt around the ground again. Blood. There was blood all over the ground, coming from a large gash on his head. He fingered over the wound.

"Astrid..."

A tear ran down his blood stained face.

Slowly, he stood up, and stumbled into the village. He soon spotted Astrid, and went to go talk to her.

"Hey, Astrid?"

"hm?"

The girl turned around to face him."Oh my- Hiccup? What happened?"

"I was looking for Toothless, and I fell," Hiccup stumbled, but caught himself, "But all the while-"

"Hiccup?"

Her eyes grew large in shock.

"What, is that?"

Hiccup felt of the place Astrid was staring. A clear gooey liquid was flowing from his left ear.

Now, Hiccup's eyes lit up in fear.

"And your eyes," she pointed out.

"What?"

"You eyes, look odd. Come on, Hiccup."

She forcefully grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to the healer, Old Wrinkly's, hut.

"Snotlout!" she yelled she the went, "Go get Stoick! Now!"

The boy hurried off at the blond's tone.

"C'mon Hiccup. You're gonna be okay. You'll be fine," she assured.

"Astrid..."

"What?"

She was still dragging him.

"I talked to Mom..."

"oh no," she panicked, "no no no no no. You stay here, with me."

Astrid flung the door open, and set Hiccup down on a table.

"Old Wrinkly!" she shouted, trying to get the crazy old man's attention.

The man rushed to where they where standing.

The elder stood in awe of Hiccup.

"He fell, and now his head's all messed up!" Astrid explained, her lack of medical knowledge jumbling her words.

Old Wrinkly wiped the blood from the boy, his own grandson's, face, and studied the gash on his head.

"Oh Hiccup... You'll never grow out of your clumsy-ness, will ya?" the old man asked as eh pulled out a needle and some thread, and began to stitch up the wound. Hiccup cringed in pain, but didn't fight it.

"Son!" Stoick boomed, bursting through the door.

"Stoick," Old Wrinkly warned, "can you be quiet? You're very distracting."

Hiccup cried out in pain, praying the elder had steadier hands, and could be a little gentler. It was as if the man was stitching up fabric.

The old man finished with the boys head, and studied the goo coming from his ear.

"This isn't good..." he mumbled, trying to come up with a solution.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())())()()()()(()()()())**

**So, yeah. That's all I got so far. But, I brought in Old Wrinkly! Yay for old people! I call my grandma Old Wrinkly, and it really ticks her off! Lol, so game time!**

**Today's game will be called, "Where is Toothless while all this is going on, game" game. Send in your answers or thoughts, and win a rolling pin! **

**(_)**

**There it is! It really wants to be your rolling pin! So send in your answers, or thoughts! R&R! **

**Also, if you're interested, I've got a Hunger Games Roleplay, so if you want to check this out! Here's the link!**

**http:/ .net/ forum/ The_70th_Annual_Hunger_Games_a_Roleplay/106193/**

**(take out the spaces!)**

**Also, I've got a special Mother's Day HTTYD story called, "Better With You". You can check that out too, if you want! Thanks for reading! You guys rock! XD- LightIsTheKey14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! **

**Welcome to the final chapter of "The First Tattoo"!**

**I'm sorry this took so long, but my computer crashed, blah blah blah. **

**Wammy would be here, but he's sick. :(**

**Okay, let's get to anonymous reviews!**

**Adam: It's cool! Sugar does bad things to meh too! :D Good answer, and thank you! -( )-**

**Thank you for being so loyal with the reviews! It means a lot!**

**Francesva: I actually looked up your account one day, and found it! Yay me! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Thanks for all the good reviews! Love ya! :D**

**Guest; Yeah, his name is Fishlegs. Good answer! -( )- Thanks!**

**Guest: I'm updating! I promise! XD**

**Actually, thank all of you for the many great reviews! I only got like, 1 bad review on this story! You people have just sky-rocketed my self worth! Thank you! :D**

**Okay, on with the story! I'm gonna miss this! **

**Pft. On with it. :D**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()**

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, is it okay?" Stoik asked frantically.

Hiccup felt of the gunk coming from his ear.

"No, I'm afraid it's not okay," Old Wrinkly said, matter-of-factly.

"What?" The chief, and Astrid both exclaimed in unison.

"This will kill him."

"What?"

"I've seen this before," the old man muttered, walking across the hut, "And every single case has died."

"Well, maybe he won't!" Astrid stated.

"He's the weakest viking on Berk," Wrinkly pointed out, as he turned to Stoik, "no offense."

Stoik just stood there with a shocked look on is face.

"Take the boy home, and make him comfortable. Enjoy him while you have him,"

"I'm right here, ya know..." Hiccup said with a pained look on his face.

He was going to die.

Soon.

"_Enjoy him while you have him,"_

That meant soon, right?

Yes, that meant soon.

()()()()()()()()()()

Hiccup had been fading in and out of continuousness.

Toothless had returned to the home, and had been nudging the boy, cooing, for the past three hours.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, covering his head with his vest.

He was lying on the floor, at the moment, practically trembling at the light.

It hurt his brain.

It hurt to think.

Toothless lurched back at the boy's outburst, and nudged him again.

"Aah! Stop! Somebody, make it stop!"

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked from the doorway.

Now he was trembling.

"Go away."

"Hiccup, please."

"Leave me to die!"

Toothless slunk to Astrid's feet, and grumbled.

The blond crept quietly to the boy's side, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccu'. Please, hang on, for me..."

"It's all for you, Astrid! All this is about you!"

"What?"

"I-I made it for you..."

"Made what? Hiccup?"

"I made it! It worked! For you! To make it up!"

"Hiccup, what did you make?"

"It doesn't matter now. It's too late. Too late."

The boy let out a scream of pain.

"Help me."

"What can I do?" Astrid asked, grabbing his hand.

"Make it go-"

He was cut off by another yelp.

His face made it's way to the floor.

"Hiccup, stop it. Stop this right now."

_This has to be some sick game of his,_ she thought.

_Boys play sick games on girls, right?_

Hiccup's face contorted into one of rage. A scary mixture of pain, rage, and confusion.

"I can't, Astrid. I can't."

"Yes you can! You have to!"

She sprang up, and grabbed one of the notebooks strewn upon his bed.

"Look, here's some plans! You can finish these! Please!"

"S-stop talking. Talking. Please."

"Hiccup!"

"Please,"

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid!"

The girl silently sat down on the ground beside him.

"Round up the group. I want to talk-talk to them."

"Okay, great! We'll be, uh, in the training field."

The boy shakily nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()

"Are you crying?"

Ruffnut wiped her nose on her sleeve before punching her brother in the face.

"Guys, here he comes."

Hiccup struggled over to the group, with Toothless dangerously close to his feet.

With one stray move from the dragon, Hiccup fell, head first, onto a stray axe.

Head meeting blade.

Crack.

"Oh mighty Thor." Fishlegs gasped.

Snotlout and Tuffnut immediately dashed off to the healers hut.

Astrid cringed, crouching beside her boyfriend.

"Please be okay..."

A whimper came from the boy.

"He's alive!"

And then he passed out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Hiccup awoke again, he was in a bed, with bloody bandages on his head.

"W-w-what happened?"

"You fell on an ax," Snotloud said, leaning on the door of the room.

"And cracked open your scull," Tuffnut added.

"And now, we're hoping that it'll grow back right," Fishlegs added.

"Nice," Hiccup said with a smirk.

"Does it hurt?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Well, it should," Ruffnut added, leaning on Fishlegs' arm.

"Am I still dying?"

"We hope not," Old Wrinkly said, coming into view.

"It's about a fifty fifty now."

"Oh. Well," Hiccup cringed, "that's good, I guess."

"Stay in bed and rest for a couple of days." the old man advised.

"And don't move your head. At all."

Hiccup scrunched his brow in confusion.

"But, what if-"

"Do you want your head to heal funny?"

"No..."

"Then stay still."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next two months of healing where the longest of Hiccup's life.

Longest, most painful, boring months ever.

But, Astrid and Toothless had helped a lot.

Once he re-gained his tolerance for people, and became a little less sensitive to sound, that is.

But non the less, he did get remarkable better.

Old Wrinkly claimed that he would "Most likely live, unless he did something stupid again", and his father was thrilled.

That _is_ the kind of thing a father wants to hear about their son's health.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, coming into the boy's room.

"Huh? Oh, hey Astrid."

"Um..." the girl messed with her braid, "I had a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you remember when you where, well, dying, and you said something about making something for me?..."

"No..."

"Well, you did. Do you know what you made?"

Hiccup scrunched up his nose.

"Erm... Yes! I do! Wait here!"

The boy shot up from the bed, and raced out of the room.

"Hiccup! Be careful!"

About twenty minuets later, he returned, carrying the strangest contraption Astrid Hofferson had ever seen in her life.

"It's a music player."

He sat it down on a table.

"It is?"

"Yeah, it is. Look,"

He took a crank on the side of the machine, and began to turn it. The machine began to play the softest, sweetest song the girl had ever heard.

It was very soft, light music, with little plucks of metal making the sound.

He cranked faster, and the song got louder.

The louder it got, the more beautiful it sounded.

"Hiccup..."

"Will you forgive me?"

He continued to crank.

"Of course."

And then the music machine exploded.

**()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()**

**OMG. I can't believe that's the end. Sadness! **

**So, I have a question for you guys.**

**Was that a good story?**

**I felt like it was. **

**:D**

**Thank you for your awesomeness in reading this, and keep an eye out for more HTTYD stories! Thank you guys! I love you all! **


End file.
